


Sweet to the touch

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Based in a happy au where they all lived a happy life- up till christmas anyways, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Nanami makes cookies to share with Hinata for christmas evening and Hinata learns there is more sweetness to this gift than meets the eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@meeb0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40meeb0).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS SQUIDDY!
> 
> ITS BEEN A HALF A YEAR SINCE I KNEW YOU AND HONESTLY I HOPE YOU KNOW UR AN AMAZING PERSON AND I MADE THIS GIFT TO SHOW THAT TO YOU AAAA. Remember in summer when you told me you want cookies to be made for this couple- yeah I KINDA used that idea here- its been like what almost 4 months since u told me WHOOPS! Either ways- I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope you have a merry christmas and happy new year!

“Merry christmas Hinata!” Nanami smiled, as she handed Hinata a bag of biscuits, Hinata appeared perplexed as he looked down at the carefully wrapped gift. It was a transparent bag closed off with a blue ribbon with designs of scattered snowflakes all over it. Inside the bag was cookies of all kinds, with shapes of hearts to diamonds.

“And this is?” Hinata asked as he picked up the gift. He started twirling it in his hands unsure of what to make out of it. He knew it was cookies but the real question was _why_ was she giving it to him?

“For christmas… I think.” Nanami shrugged,  “Uh.. I am not too sure my self but my class and I made biscuits- Christmas ones- and I decided to give it to you… It is after all Christmas Evening.”

Christmas huh? The night where one spends time with loved ones, to Hinata it was like any ordinary evening so it was almost natural he had forgotten it. It wasn’t like he ever spent it with family anyways and if it weren’t for Nanami calling him to meet up he wouldn’t have even noticed the occasion.

“O-oh. I see.” He nodded in response to her explanation, he certainly hadn’t expected a gift given to him so it was difficult for him to search for the right words. “Th-Thank you…”

Hinata felt that he didn’t get his feeling across as stumbled with ways with his words but to Nanami it was all she wanted to hear. His ‘thank you’ formed a twist of the lips and so a sweet smile lightened her face. Despite the cold weather, she had decided to give him a gift and somehow he couldn’t help feel a certain warmth embracing his heart. But he felt the warm touch fading after a moment of realization.

Nanami smile disappeared as soon as she noticed something was wrong. He stood there in silence staring at it for so long… It was unlike him- she knew that. Something troubled him and she was certainly not going to leave him in this state.

“Hinata?” She questioned, “Is something wrong?”

He looked up and started shaking his head frantically, he had expected her to leave but he noticed she was still there looking at him with a worried look and he hated it. “No… I was just thinking…”

“About what?”

“Just… That you got me such a great gift and…I didn’t get you a gift back…” He attempted a smile, though he knew it wasn’t his best attempt. “I am sorry…”

Hinata wasn’t too sure about events like this but he did know it was natural he had to give a gift back to her especially at Christmas. After all, she had worked so hard on it and yet… He didn’t have anything to make her happy… And it felt unfair to receive such a thoughtful gift when he did nothing back.

Nanami tightly grasped his hands and looked up at him with shimmering eyes, “That’s not true Hinata!”

“Nanami?” Hinata had jumped at the raise of volume, he certainly hadn’t expected her to react that way. Yet she did. She didn’t expect to respond in this way to him as well but when she knew way to well his words were far from the truth her voice lead her leaving her thoughts behind. 

“You are always there for me, and this gift is my way to tell you thank you for being there for me. And for you to be here…. That’s the best possible gift I could ask for.” Her expression softened and she squeezed his hands, her outburst turned into a whisper, “Thank you Hinata…”

There was no ‘I think’ after her words, there was only determination shimmering in her eyes and her touch was warm in the cold weather. Hinata only wished that her touch never lasted. Even though she was the one to thank him, he knew that telling her ‘thank you’ was not enough for all the sweet gifts he was able to taste because of her; from the smooth taste of friendships to the taste of bittersweet love.

 


End file.
